This invention relates to product and inventory control tags which trigger an alarm when in an environment where its presence can be detected. The control tags also preferably comprise an ink reservoir which will be fractured or otherwise affected so as release ink therefrom if the article upon which it is mounted is tampered with in that an unauthorized person attempts to remove the tag from the article to which it is attached.